Wireless communication devices, such as smart-phones and tablets, provide mobile Internet access. The typical wireless communication device includes numerous applications that repeatedly retrieve data from the Internet using Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). To access the Internet, the wireless communication device first transfers a data call to a wireless communication network to obtain a data channel through the network to the Internet. The wireless communication device then transfers data requests indicating URLs over the data channel and the Internet to various Internet servers. The Internet servers identify the requested data based on the URLs in the data requests. The Internet servers then transfer the requested data to the wireless communication device over the Internet and the data channel. The wireless communication device typically tracks Radio Frequency (RF) conditions during these transfers.
Multiple applications in the wireless communication device can request data over the same data channel. Eventually, the data channel is terminated or released, so the wireless communication device must initiate another data call the next time that an application requires Internet access. The wireless communication device will usually track the time and amount of data downloaded by each application. The wireless communication device may inhibit specific applications that download too much data or that attempt to download data too frequently.
Overview
A wireless communication device wirelessly initiates data calls to access data channels in a wireless network. The wireless communication device wirelessly transfers data requests indicating a plurality of Uniform Resource Locators, and in response, wirelessly receives user data over the data channels. The wireless communication device determines performance data on a per-URL basis indicating if the data requests utilize existing data channels to receive the user data or if the data requests initiate new data calls to obtain new data channels to receive the user data. The wireless communication device processes the performance data to determine data call efficiency metrics on a per-URL basis.